1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a working unit control system including a working unit and a construction machine including the working unit control system.
2. Background Information
For a construction machine equipped with a working unit, a method has been conventionally known that a predetermined region is excavated by moving a bucket along a designed surface indicating a target shape for an excavation object (see PCT International Publication No. WO95/30059).
Specifically, a control device in PCT International Publication No. WO95/30059 is configured to correct an operation signal to be inputted by an operator for operating the bucket so that the relative speed of the bucket with respect to the designed surface is reduced as an interval is reduced between the bucket and the designed surface. Thus, the bucket is automatically moved along the designed surface by imposing a limitation on the speed of the bucket.